


Weak for You

by DrizzlyMango



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5 + 1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst to Fluff, Coping, Dead Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Denial, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Tried, I didn't proofread this so goodluck, Law loses his shit, LawLu - Freeform, Like seriously guys.... Tags are the worst part of writing, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Tags Are Hard, You can run but you cant hide, embrace the gay, it's all fun and games till someone pisses law off., law can't say no to luffy., mentions of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrizzlyMango/pseuds/DrizzlyMango
Summary: 5 times Law was weak and the onetime he stood his ground.1. Bread2. Help3. Save Me a Dance4. Fight5. Wounded+1. You're Not Alone
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	Weak for You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one waiting for a while and I've been excited for this since I wrote it. I don't normally do 5 + 1's but this was pretty fun. I have other stories I'm working on as well as hoping to update the rest of my current stories. My schedule is about to change again so I'm honestly not sure when I'll be posting everything.

* * *

1\. Bread 

You would think that after spending as much time with the Straw Hat Pirates as he had, that Law would be used to the childish antics. Between the blatant disregard for others opinions, stubbornness beyond compare, and just plain stupid decision making Law was at his wits end. 

He wasn’t sure what kind of saints the rest of Straw Hats crew had to be to put up with him, but this. This was not it. Actually, looking at the rest of the crew engaging in wild antics maybe they were just as dumb as their Captain. 

Law had basically become a live-in crew member. Since their departure from Punk Hazard he’d been smothered by the rambunctious crew. He’d picked up slight non-verbal tics, that clued him in on everything about to turn to shit. 

One was this look Luffy got, a slow spreading smile, he’d catch a crewmates eye, smile at them, and then the screaming ensued. 

He was definitely the younger sibling. 

Law looked out at the Straw Hats seated on the deck of their ridiculous ship, choosing not to partake in their banter. The heated discussion at the present surrounded food. It seemed everyone here was picky and had preferences. He’d never voice his actual preferences, but he knew a few of the Straw Hats picked up on his bread aversion. 

He saw the cook send him a devious smirk as he’d place bread in front of him at meals. He saw the grin on the swordsman's face as he tried to ply Law with enough alcohol to release his inhibitions and eat the damn bread.

They all thought it was a game. They found pleasure in his squirming discomfort. He regretted the day he’d yelled that he didn’t like bread however long ago that was. It was likely only days ago but it felt like months.

For every minute he spent on this ship, Law swore they took time off his life. 

Sandwiches had won the lunch vote and Law groaned. He saw the crew smile they probably had a plan to deal with this. 

Those idiots probably did it right in front of him while he was spacing out.  _ Assholes _ . 

  
  
  


“Oiiiiiii, Traffy!” Luffy cheered from his spot at the table. His rubber arms zipping through everyone else's plates. He somehow flung himself so that he was right next to Law, almost in his lap close. 

“No,” Law said. He could feel dread pooling in his gut. 

“But,” 

“Strawhat-ya, no”

“YES!” Luffy yelled. The peanut gallery chanting ‘yes’ in the background. Law glared.

Then Luffy just up and did it. His face pulled into a pout, chocolate brown eyes sparkling. Tears welling in his eyes and lip quivering. 

“No,” Is what Law would like to tell you he said. But when his mouth opened only a pathetic whimper left his throat. 

He could see some of the crew fighting to keep from laughing. Only Robin and Chopper were looking at him sympathetically. Those were the only two on this ship he could trust after this. Everyone else was dead to him. 

“Please,” Luffy begged. When has this kid ever said please. 

Law tried. Dammit he did. He really honest to God tried. But no sound came out. He just sat there gaping like a fish. 

Luffy’s pout intensified. Seconds, minutes, hours, hell eternity could have passed but Law felt his resolve crumbling. 

“Ok,” Law finally conceded.

Luffy cheered, pout completely forgotten as he stuffed the bread into Law’s face. 

* * *

2\. Help

This was not your typical Pirate crew. Law’s known that. He’s (un)foruntaly lived that life for weeks now. But helping people. That's not what Pirates did.

It’s such a Luffy thing to do. 

They’d come across a struggling Island. Some guy on a power trip had taken up residence in the center of the island made everyone's life a living hell. He stole from the rich and poor alike. He treated everyone poorly, abused everyone, and made the quality of life on the island downright terrible. 

Luffy wanted to help them, and while Law could respect that, why them. Why should these people get help when Flevance couldn’t get any. Law shook his head. He hadn’t been that bitter in a long time. He needed a mental vacation. 

Luffy promised the people of the island that they'd kick the guys ass. 

So of course when he turned expectantly turned to Law, Law petulantly declined. 

“We’re pirates,” he said in his defense. 

Luffy pouted. 

No. Anything but the pout. 

“Pirates don’t help people.” 

The pout intensified. 

Law swallowed hard, his mouth dry. 

He could do this. He’d practiced in the mirror this morning. It was a word he’s said his entire life. It shouldn’t be that hard. 

“No,” There he said it.

“But Traffy, we’re Pirate married. So we have to do things together now,” 

“That’s not how alliance’s work, Luffy,” Nami sighed from her spot on the deck. 

Yes, thank you, Law cheered mentally. Thank you She-Devil. 

“It’s how this Alliance works,” Usopp muttered. 

Strike two for the sniper. 

“But Traffy,” Luffy straight up whined. Tugging on his arm the way his little sister used to. 

“No,” his mind supplied unhelpfully. 

“Fine,” his traitorous subconscious got past his brain-to-mouth filter. 

* * *

3\. Save Me a Dance

Law hated him. He really did. The butterflies in his stomach were lies. He was a doctor he could make that diagnosis. They were filthy little liars. The butterflies didn’t know him. They couldn’t make the call that this couldn’t possibly be the way the rest of his life was to go. They weren’t rational is what he told himself. 

What he told the rest of the Straw Hat crew was that he didn’t dance. 

He wouldn’t dance. 

That's not something he wants to do. While he can appreciate living in the moment there came a time that it was just excessive. The Straw Hats were nothing if not excessive. 

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were parading around “dancing”, they honestly looked closer to seizing than dancing, but what did Law know, and cheering. 

Law watched from his perch on one of the fallen trees. Zoro had drank enough that he too was dancing. Even the she-devil was plastered. Her red hair glowing in the light of the bonfire they’d started. 

When the Heart Pirates partied it wasn’t like this. Bepo would probably love the Straw Hat’s energy. They’d probably be able to get him out of his shell, to shed his timidness, Law thought fondly. 

Moments like this made it hard. He knew that his decision to challenge Doflamingo was rash but he missed his crew. 

He took a swig of the alcohol. He grimaced at the slight burn. Everyone was out partying and having a good time, as exemplified by Franky losing more and more clothing, and here was Law sulking and miserable, and missing his crew. He needed to stop drinking he thought as he took another swig. 

  
  
  


“Traffy,” Luffy said causing Law to glance up.

Big mistake. 

The glow made him look ethereal. Law was weak, he concluded. 

“Dance with me,” Luffy said, extending his hand, giving Law a chance to say no. He truly must have looked awful if  _ Luffy _ was extending him that courtesy. 

Law didn’t dance. 

He didn’t.

“Yes” Law said taking his hand and following him into the fray.

* * *

4\. Fight

They’d never fought. Not seriously anyway. He knew that they were both in the wrong but Law had his limits. He’d found them during his stay with the Straw Hat’s. He knew, rationally, that they didn’t know him as much as they thought they did, it’s not like he volunteered his past to them. He also learned that they were invasive by nature, so much so that they didn’t even notice by now. 

If he were back with his own crew, they’d know to leave him be for several days. Today was harder than most days for him, no matter that it had been years, the loss of Cora-san still hits hard. 

Losing anyone who played a significant part in your life would hurt. Unlike in years past when he’s aboard his sub, with people who knew enough to let him be, he was stuck with the Straw Hats. 

Luffy meant well. He knew that but he didn’t stop prying. When Law didn’t want to talk, he didn’t want to talk. 

Law’s curse was that he had a very small window between being pushed over the edge and rational thought. It was about ten seconds of outburst before he reigned it in and could be an adult. 

Luffy pushed him in those ten seconds and Law exploded.

He knew it was bad, he knew he didn’t mean half of what he was yelling. He could feel frustrated tears leaking down his face. He watched the shock and remorse filter across the crew members faces and snapped his mouth shut. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Luffy’s crestfallen face. 

  
  


“Traffy,” Luffy tried softly. The rest of the crew had given him space after his outburst. Robin had been the one to keep Luffy from chasing after him. No matter how upset they both were they needed space to collect themselves. 

“Go away,” Law said hoarsely. He needed space but he couldn’t bear to be alone. 

“I’m sorry,” Luffy said. 

Law didn’t want to accept it, he was still hurting. 

Law felt something lightly rest atop his head. He blinked, glancing towards Luffy. The younger captain’s eyes were puffy and red. He’d obviously been distraught. Law felt along the straw brim of the hat, eyes wide in surprise. 

“I’m sorry,” Luffy said again, lip quivering. 

“It’s okay,” Law nodded in thanks, heart lifting as Luffy smiled, he was still sniffling but it hurt to see Luffy hurt. 

_ I know.  _

* * *

5\. Wounded

“What were you thinking,” Law hissed, him and Chopper working at an exceptional speed. 

Luffy’s lips twitched into a hint of a smile. He was trying to reassure them that he was fine. 

He most definitely was not fine. 

“Why would you do that?” Law seethed. Chopper blinking back tears. 

Luffy took a hit. He’d jumped in front of his crew bearing the brunt of the attack. It was similar to the impact dials of Skypeia. The girl had the bakuha-bakuha (Blast-blast) fruit. A devil fruit user could inflict serious damage by choosing which level of what she touched to blast.

Luffy didn’t think he just jumped in front of his crew to protect them from that. Sure he was in a ton of pain but it could be worse. He’s still alive. 

  
  


Law and Chopper managed to mostly fix the damage Luffy suffered. 

Luffy tried to sit up, not one for sitting still and healing. 

“You need to relax,” Law said more sternly than intended. 

Luffy frowned. 

“Doctors orders,” Law and Chopper chimed. 

“I’m the Captain, you're not the boss of me.”

“We’re your doctors.” Chopper pleaded. 

Law sighed, 

“You’re bleeding internally after that little stunt.” 

“But that's okay Traffy, that's where my blood is supposed to be.”

“ _No_ ,” Law and Chopper groaned. 

Luffy just laughed, face scrunching in pain at the motion. 

“Please let me up,” Luffy pleaded. 

You’re a doctor Law, you can do this. Tell him no. It’s in his best interest that you keep him on bed rest, he-

“Only if you promise to take it easy and listen to Chopper and I. No funny business.” Law scolded. 

Luffy’s smile knocked the breath out of him. 

Law shook his head. This was getting out of hand. 

_Luffy had him wrapped around his finger and Law was screwed._

* * *

+1. You're Not Alone

Luffy had been unnaturally quiet. The usual noise of the ship descended to a quiet lull. A mental break from the hustle and bustle of daily life. They’d seen some fighting prior to this, and Luffy had seemed out of it afterwards. 

Both Law and Chopper had checked him, but there was no physical damage. Law could see how tense some of the crew were. Something was off. 

Law approached the Skeleton, Brook playing a faint melody on the piano. The aquarium was private. A closed-off space separate from everyone’s internal reprieves or hells. 

“Ah, You’re worried about Luffy-san,” Brook concluded. 

Law just nodded. 

“He gets like this sometimes. We like to give him some space. No one on this ship is a stranger to heartache. We know that Luffy-san is still processing his loss,” Brook supplied, voice a hair above a whisper. 

“I see,” Law said. He knew how bad Luffy was. 

He could tell that the others looked at him differently today too. Maybe resented that he had been there instead of one of them. That it had been Law who was able to reach their captain in a time of need and that they were helpless to it. 

Law strengthened his resolve. This time, this time he could do it. 

  
  


Law made his way over to Luffy. The captain was sitting on the Sunny’s figurehead. Straw Hat was staring blankly at the setting sun. He’d been in the same spot since breakfast, had missed lunch and hadn’t moved in a while. 

“Everyone’s worried about you, you know,” Law started. 

“Mmn.”

“You missed a meal, and you’re almost going to miss a second,”

“Mmn.” 

“You're not yourself” 

“Mmn.”

Law sighed. 

“Look at me,” 

“Nn.”

“Strawhat-ya” 

“Nn.” 

Law’s eye twitches. He takes a deep steadying breath, and strengthens his resolve. It’s now or never. 

“We all suffer. What makes you think that you’re suffering more than anyone else. You have a good crew here! You have your crew with you and they’re worried sick. You’re so far inside your own head you can’t see how much you’re making them suffer! I know I have no right to lecture you on this but you have your crew. Mine don’t know if I’m ever coming back. You have a chance to help them. That’s what you do. You’re Strawhat Luffy, and you don’t let anyone suffer, but yourself because you’re a selfless idiot. You’re a Captain for god’s sake, pull your head out of your ass and look after your crew!” 

Law could feel everyone's eyes on him.

_ Push back, come on _ . Law pleaded. 

“Leave me alone.” Luffy snarled. He could feel the crew flinch. Law took it in stride. 

“ **No** .” Law said sternly. He saw Luffy's eyes flash. 

“Yes!”

“No, I refuse to let you hurt your crew this way,” 

Luffy clenched his jaw and turned his head back to the sea. 

_ Stubborn ass. _

“You can sulk but you can’t get rid of me.”

  
  
  


“Did I ever tell you about my little sister?” 

That got Luffy to look at him, the younger Captain’s face devoid of the usual emotion. He looked his age for once. He looked like a teenager who’d been to hell and back. Law supposed that wasn’t far off. He’d seen Luffy at his worst. 

“My little sister was everything to me. We grew up in Flevance, we were both studying to be doctors, like our parents were.” 

Luffy nodded for Law to continue. 

“When we were really little we’d try to sneak things past our parents. She was always so much better at it. I think it comes with being a little sibling. You all have this look you get. Like you know you can get out of something. A charm that parents and caretakers are blind to. You’re all like little gremlins. You get away with everything.” 

Law took a shuddering breath. 

“You see, my little sister and I were inseparable…” 

Law trailed off. Memories vividly flashing behind his eyes. He slid into story after story of a time when his heart wasn’t half as heavy as it was now. 

“Ace, Sabo, and I were like that too.” he let out a hollow huff of laughter. “We used to be brats and Dadan couldn’t handle us.”

Luffy binked, tears slipping down his face. 

“Why did they have to leave?” Luffy’s voice broke. 

“What they need to do, what they were going to teach us…” Law sucked in a breath. “They’ve finished what they needed to, they taught us all we needed to know. Now it’s up to us to live with them in our hearts. I know that they would want us to carry on. To reach our dreams.”

Luffy’s tears fell faster. 

“I don’t think Ace would want to see you like this. He sounds like he was a great big brother, you shouldn’t make him worry so much.” 

“Okay,” Luffy said, biting his lip to keep the sobs in. 

Law opened his arms from where he was standing next to the younger captain.

Luffy dove into the hug, a tad too tight before relaxing into the hold.

Healing. 

They were healing and it took time.

But maybe.. they could work on that together. 

**Author's Note:**

> DM Life Update: So. I went to the movies with my ex. Mind you it was an old ex from early high school. Funny story I was the last one to know we were dating. But so they took me to see Star Wars (finally) and some jerk of a little kid 3 seats away spoiled the last 10 minutes of the movie. It's not like I sat through over an hour of this for that. I AVOIDED SPOLIERS FOR WEEKS AND THIS KID!!! but like it was kinda awkward, I'm operating under the impression that no one I know in person aside from God-Complex knows who I am but still that'd be awk if its true. I try not to out people here, more outing myself. lol. I'm sure I'll add this experience to my DM life experience inspired fics that I have yet to post. I spent today with my friends and I haven't seen them in ages so that was nice. I'm seeing my sister tomorrow too so that'll be fun haven't seen her in ages. and I'm no where near ready for the change of pace fingers crossed for my updated schedule.


End file.
